Here It Starts Again
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: Takes place 10 years later from original series. Bao Dai-Xia and Robin Ichijou both come from problematic families, yet they only have one wish. When they get into duel academy, happy days start for them. But when souls start haunting the academy, will they be able to unfold the secrets while struggling with so many emotions? Co-written with obeymyeffingrod. Accepting OC's.


**Corii: Yeah yeah, I know I have another story in-progress .**

**Rodie: Its two!**

**Corii: Okay, geez! Then this makes them three, satisfied?**

**Rodie: Yup! Also this doesn't follow the story of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It has a completely different plot.**

**Corii: Also, for the sake of—**

**Rodie: -whispers- Jesse Anderson…**

**Corii: No, the story sis! For the sake of the story girls are placed in Slifer and Ra dorms too! I mean, it's 10 years after the series, so there's Ra Girls Dorm and Slifer Girls Dorm. And I Got good news; the canon characters are teachers, so don't worry!**

**Rodie: Also, transfer students (like Jesse, Axel and Jim) will also appear in the story as teachers! Also we are accepting OC's! You can only send an OC through PM! You can PM me or Corii!**

**Corii: If you do it via review, your OC won't appear!**

**Rodie: Here are the list of OC's we need!**

**- 4 villains. (2 male and 2 female?)**

**- 6 students. **

**- 2 teachers.**

**Corii: Be careful while creating your OC's! Cause there's a surprise. -Winks- And to warn you, this will contain OC's. Hit the back button if you hate OC's. Also, dueling. Don't like duels, hit the back button. You've been warned, so don't flame me. You'll be either reported or simply ignored. **

**Rodie: Also if you flame the gryphon, I'll personally handle you *knuckles cracking***

**Corii: -sweatdrops- Do I need to call Jesse?**

**Rodie: I don't wanna go all fangirly in the first chapter!**

**Corii: -laughs- Okay! We accept high criticism by the way! Here is the story information:**

**Author(s): Corii and Rodie  
Rated: T in case.  
Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Romance  
Notes: This is set 10 years after YGO GX. Meaning that Jaden and the rest of his gang are at least 28 years old.  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except my OC's and the plot.**

**Rodie: Now let's move into the story**

**Corii + Rodie: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Set of Duelists**

**Dai-Xia's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up. It's early in the morning, but I don't mind. I guess I should introduce myself, eh?

I'm Dai-Xia, Bao Dai-Xia. My name is pronounced 'Dai Sheya'. I'm 16 years old. I have waist-length straight black silky hair, and black sparkling eyes. I'm pale skinned, and I'm not fat or thin. I decided to enter Duel Academy, to meet strong duelists. I'm the Chinese Dueling Champion, that's why I decided to join Duel Academy, so I could duel stronger opponents.

I entered the bathroom, and did the daily routine. I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth, then washed my mouth and toothbrush.

I walked downstairs to see my sister making breakfast. "Meimei, good morning!" my older sister said, walking over to me to hug me. "I made Omelet, with bacon, sausages and Orange juice!"

I was happy, but I really didn't show it. "Thank you, Ling. I really appreciate that." I merely smiled. My sister nodded, and went to make breakfast for herself.

I sat down on my chair -yes, my chair- and proceeded to eat my breakfast. I love my sister's cooking, she's the best.

Anyway, I finished my breakfast, and gulped down my juice. I thanked Ling once again, and went upstairs to change my clothes.

Changing clothes wasn't the best thing for me to do. Seriously, I wear whatever I see in my wardrobe, and I decided to wear my school uniform. Blue dress-shirt underneath a brown vest, and brown pleated skirt. I also wore knee-high white socks, and brown shoes. I combed my straight waist-length black hair.

Finishing my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror, letting out a deep sigh. I won't see my friends, or my sister. I smiled sadly at my reflection.

Not wasting any minute, I grabbed my duel disk, which had my deck in it, and ran downstairs. It was 7:05 am. Reaching the door, I was stopped as a pair of arms hugged me from behind, "Be careful, Meimei."

I smiled, and turned around to hug Ling back. "I will, I promise!"

She let go of me, and laughed. "I'm sure you'll do good." I smiled at that, and went out of the house, waving at my sister.

"I'll see you soon!"

* * *

After a 15 minute walk, I reached the place were the entrance exams were held. I passed the written exam with an (A-).

Getting through the building's door, I was greeted by two women. They wore the academy white uniform trimmed with orange. "Hello, may we help you?" said one of the women.

I blinked, before nodding. "I'm Dai-Xia. I passed the written exam with an (A-)," I said, and tilted my head as they searched for something in the papers that were scattered all over the table.

They took out a paper. They read the paper before looking up at me with a smile. "Please, go to the Duel Arena. You'll here your name when your match is about to begin."

I nodded, and searched for the Duel Arena. It wasn't hard, as there was a door, written on it 'Duel Arena' in big letters.

_"__**Ready or not, cause here we come!"**_I jumped out of surprise, as I heard someone speak. I turned my head and not to my surprise I saw my duel spirit, Blizzard Princess.

She was flying around me in excitement. _**"I'm excited! I wanna see the opponent's face when I'm summoned!" **_I tilted my head, before entering the duel arena. "You are overconfident, don't you think?"

_**"Nah,"**_ She twirled her staff, making the giant blue crystal ball attached to it fly over us. _**"I'm just proud of you."**_she fake cried.

"Blizzy, don't get excited. Who knows, maybe you _wouldn't _get summoned." I stated, stifling a laugh that threatened to come out as I saw Blizzard Princess' pout.

She huffed before disappearing.

I entered the arena, with a small smile on my face, and once I entered, I bumped into someone. The person I bumped into fell on the floor with a thud. "Sorry!" I said, trying to get the girl on her feet.

"Don't ya worry, I'm okay." She said, standing straightly before offering her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand before letting go.

She looked confused, but then she shrugged. "So, you're here for the entrance exams?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

I nodded, and felt that Blizzard Princess was mocking me.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you!" the girl, Robin, said, putting a strand of her orange hair behind her ear.

Robin was a flame-haired girl, with ocean blue-greenish eyes. She wore a turtleneck t-shirt that had 'I'm Genius And Ya Know It' on it with black pointy lines, and black knee-length baggy shorts and black red combat boots. She was 5'6 and had a cute face and athletic body.

"Dai-Xia, nice to meet you too." I said, and was a bit worried as a Cheshire grin appeared on Robin's face.

"You're Chinese!" she exclaimed loudly, with a huge grin. I let a smile slid on my face.

But before I could say anything, I heard my name announced in the speakers.

**"Could Dai-Xia report to Arena 3? Repeat, could Dai-Xia report to Arena 3?"**

I guess I was the only one with that name assigned here because they didn't say my family name.

"Well, I got to go." I said, bowing to Robin, before walking over to Arena 3.

Once I reached the Arena, I found a tall young woman waiting for me. She had waist-length blonde hair, and sparkling greenish-greyish eyes. She was wearing a white, trimmed with blue blazer, and a blue skirt. Her blazer was unzipped, revealing a blue top.

She saw me, and nodded, gesturing me to come over. "Hello, I'm your Examiner today. I'm Alexis Rhodes, the Head of The Obelisk Blue Girls' Dormitory. You must be Dai-Xia?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled back, and mentally squealed. My idol was going to duel me. She led me to the arena, and told me to stand where I stood, while she went to the other side of the arena.

Once she stood still, we both activated our duel disks, and I couldn't help but to notice how stylish her Duel Disk was.

"Let's duel!"

**Dai-Xia: 4000  
Alexis: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I declared, drawing my sixth card. I nodded to myself as I saw the card. "I place one card face-down, and summon Dewdark of The Ice Barrier in attack mode! (2/1200/800), and with that, I end my turn." I said, lowering my arms.

Dewdark was a blonde man wearing a purple robe. Around his waist, was a darker shade of purple fabric, trimmed with gold. He was holding daggers in both hands.

Alexis nodded. "Impressive." she said, before drawing a card. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode (3/1000/800)." Alexis said, and watched as a little, fair-skinned girl who wore a red and light green body suit appeared on the field with a twirl. She had shoulder-length, pink hair with like these headphones, a blue visor over her eyes, a blue tutu around her waist, and pink ballet shoes.

Alexis seemed deep in thought before saying, "I'll take the risk, after all, this is just a test." Alexis said, before pointing at me.

"I activate Cyber Tutu's effect! If all the monsters on your side of the field ATK is higher than Cyber Tutu, Cyber Tutu can attack you directly!" Alexis said. "Cyber Tutu, attack!"

I saw that coming, good thing I was prepared. "I knew you would do that! I watched your duels. I activate my trap card, Chivalry. If you activated the effect of an effect monster during your battle phase, this card allows me to negate the activation and destroy the monster." I explained, and mentally sighed when Cyber Tutu was turned into pixels.

"Hmmm." Alexis nodded, before smiling at me. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

I drew a card silently. "I place one card face-down, and summon Spellbreaker of The Ice Barrier (4/1200/2000) in attack mode," I said, smiling as my monster appeared on the field in a crouching position.

Spellbreaker of The Ice Barrier was a white-haired girl. Her hair was long. She wore a red long robe that covered her upper body, and blue pants. She held a staff in her hand.  
Spellbreaker looked at Dewdark, and they nodded at each other, before she turned her head around to face me. _**"Good luck,"**_she said.

I smiled at my monster before looking back at Alexis.

"And, since you don't have any monsters on your field, I'll attack!" I said, and pointed at Alexis. "Dewdark, attack her directly!"

"You're not the only one with trap cards!" Alexis said, and her face down card was activated, "Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand, your attack is negated. Plus, I take no damage this turn." Alexis said, and sighed in relief as my monster retreated back.

_**"I'm sorry I failed you." **_Dewdark said in a deep voice.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, this duel isn't finished yet."

"Hmm, I draw." Alexis said, drawing her card. "First, I summon Etoile Cyber (4/1200/1600) in attack mode, then I place one card face down, and end my turn." Alexis finished her turn, and I had to focus on my next move.

Etoile Cyber was a ballerina like dancer dressed in a red and bluish suit, and had a long brown hair.

"My turn," I drew a card, and a small smile appeared on my face. "I summon Pilgrim of The Ice Barrier (4/1500/1000) in attack mode."

Pilgrim of The Ice Barrier was a a well built blonde man, who wore magician clothes and gold accessories.

"Then I attack! Pilgrim of The Ice Barrier, attack Etoile Cyber." I declared an attack, pointing at Alexis' ballerina. Pilgrim throw a magic ball at Etoile Cyber.

"Not so fast, I activate Doble Passé!" Alexis said, and the magic ball turned around Etoile Cyber and went straight into Alexis' duel disk.

**Alexis: 2500  
Dai-Xia: 4000**

_**"Eek, Doble Passé, beware of that card Dai." **_Blizzy said to me as she appeared next to me.

"This changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me. Then the monster you were about to attack gets to do the same to you." Alexis explained and Etoile Cyber glided towards me. "Except when Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gets a 500 point boost."

My eyes widened at that. I covered my face as the ballerina spun and landed a kick on me.

**Alexis: 2500  
Dai-Xia: 2300**

"Ugh!" I coughed a little before regaining my composer. "I place one card face down to end my turn.

"Very well then, I draw!" Alexis said, drawing her card. "I play polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand, to summon Cyber Blader (7/2100/800)"

A purple and gray woman with skate blades on her arms and feet appeared on Alexis' field and disappeared with Etoile Cyber in a whirlwind. When it dissipated, in their place stood a woman dressed in gray and orange, with a visor and skates.

"Now attack Dewdark with whirlwind rage." Alexis commanded.

"Stop right there, I activate my face down Shrink!" I said, and my face-down card was revealed. "This card lets me select one face-up monster on the field, and its attack is halved until the end of this turn, and I select Cyberblader!" Dai-Xia said, and mentally sighed in relief.

**Cyberblader: 2100/2=1050 ATK**

"What?!" Alexis said, using her arm as a shield.

**Alexis: 2350  
Dai-Xia: 2300**

"Well, good move, you've destroyed my Cyberblader." Alexis nodded at me, but I guess she wasn't finished. "I summon Cyber Gymnast (4/800/1800) in defense mode."

Cyber Gymnast was a muscly woman with long blonde hair, and was wearing a mask on her face. She wore a purple and black sleeveless bodysuit.

"By her effect, I can discard 1 card from my hand to destroy one face-up attack monster on the field," Alexis took her last card and discarded it, and then pointed at my Pilgrim. "I choose Pilgrim of The Ice Barrier!" Cyber Gymnast ran towards my Pilgrim and punched him, turning him into pixels.

"I end my turn." Alexis said, and nodded towards me, "Your turn, Applicant."

I nodded, and drew my card. A smile found its way on my lips as I saw what I drew. "I tribute Spellcaster and Dewdark to Tribute Summon, Blizzy in attack mode!" I said, and sent my monsters to the graveyard. They nodded, and the two went in a Water vortex leaving Blizzy in their place. (8/2800/2100)

Blizzy was a cute little girl, with blue short hair. She wore a golden crown with those ice pigtails coming out of it. She was wearing a blue trimmed with dark blue dress, and blue leggings. She held an ice staff in her hand with a large ice ball dangling from it.

My eyes widened as I realized something. I could have just tribute Spellcaster, since it was Blizzy's effect, but no, I have tributed Dewdark too. I was about to win! I frowned mentally, and looked back at my hand.

I had nothing else to play for this phase, "Next, I attack. Blizzy, attack her Gymnast!" I said, pointing at Alexis monster. Blizzy held her staff as if she was holding a hammer, and hit Cyber Gymnast with it.

Since Gymnast was in defense, Alexis didn't get any damage.

_**"What did you say? Hmm," **_Blizzy stood back in her place, crossing her arms. I bit the inside of my cheeks to not laugh, and instead smiled at Blizzy. "Good job."

Alexis looked at me confusedly, but then shrugged. "Well, you've destroyed my last line of defense, are you finished?"

I shook my head, placing a card in the Spell/Trap card zone. "Now I'm finished." I said, as a face-down card appeared on the field.

Alexis drew her card, and looked at it intently. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode," Alexis said, summoning the same girl she summoned on her first turn.

"Woah, this girl again?" I tilted my head, and I saw Cyber Tutu frown at my direction. Did I say something wrong?

"Yeah, and did you forget? Cyber Tutu can attack you directly!" Alexis said, and my eyes widened. I forgot about that effect.

I used my arms as a shield from Cyber Tutu's attack.

**Alexis: 2350  
Dai-Xia: 1300**

"I end my turn." Alexis said, and crossed her arms.

I drew my card, and looked at it. I can't believe it, I've drawn my favorite card, aside from Blizzy of course, "I summon Dance Princess of The Ice Barrier (4/1700/900) in attack mode." I said, and smiled as Dance Princess appeared on the field with a twirl.

Dance Princess was a violet haired girl with blue eyes. She wore black bodysuit underneath a sleeveless warrior clothes. She was holding two ice circles in her hands. She smiled at Blizzy, _**"Hey, Blizzy." **_

Blizzy smiled and nodded, saying it was no time for chit chat.

"And then I attack, Dancey, go attack Cyber Tutu. Clashing Ice!" I said, and Dancey obeyed me. She ran towards Cyber Tutu, and slashed her.

Alexis covered her face as her monster turned into pixels.

**Alexis: 1650  
Dai-Xia: 1300**

"Then it's Blizzy's turn, go Blizzy, attack her directly!" I pointed at Alexis.

Blizzy held her staff as a hammer again, and hit Alexis. Alexis fell on the ground due to the force of the hit.

**Alexis: 0  
Dai-Xia: 1300**

I went over to Alexis, and helped her on her feet. "Thanks for the awesome duel." I bowed.

Alexis smiled at me, "Welcome to Duel Academy." she said, and as soon as she said it, the audience began cheering.

I turned around and waved my hand at them. Out of nowhere I heard someone shout, "Here! Here! I'm here!" I looked around and saw Robin in the crowd. I smiled and went over to her.

"It was one awesome duel!" she said, "How did you manage to win? I mean, it was Alexis Rhodes!" Robin was sure surprised I could tell.

I smiled, "It was the hardest, yet most enjoyable duel I had." I said, but I frowned mentally. I was sure Alexis let me win.

"_**Tee-hee, I'm really happy we've won! We got into duel academy! Yay!" **_Blizzy appeared next to me, with a cheerful smile.

Before I could say anything, Robin patted me on my shoulder, "Now for me to win, wish me luck guys!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I stopped typing when sunshine started to ooze in the room even though I had closed to curtains. I stretched and I nearly fell off from the chair.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I whipped my arms and legs in air to gain back my composure. "Whew, that was close!" I laughed at practically no one.

"_**You've stayed up all night again didn't you?" **_A graceful lady appeared beside me, she had long brown-blonde hair and knee-length wine colored dress, her big staff was floating in hair with a mystical green light.

"Allure, its no problem!" I rubbed my nose and grinned. "I want to do this, its my ambition, my dream, my…"

Her green eyes showed irritation. "_**It was your cousin's homework!"**_

I pouted. "But its important!"

She waved her hands in a 'whatever' pose and said "_**You have entrance duels today, just you know. Try not to fall asleep in the middle of it"**_

Huh…?

I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT!

I jumped on my feet and finished getting dressed in three minutes—yeah, I'm awesome and I know it— and looked at mirror to see my hair's condition. Meh, it was messy as ever. I tried to fix my eyebrow length bangs and combed my long orange-crimson straight hair. I finally gave up and threw away the comb, to the junk forest.

I hurriedly went to the kitchen. I nearly said 'Good Morning', but I had no one to say that. One month ago, I had decided to move to a flat, because my grandma and grandpa was becoming annoying, more annoying than usual. They were continuously insulting me with sharp words that were hard to understand, didn't leave mum alone and restricted me. The point they started to talk about dad was my limit.

At least I could get my own flat with the support of mum although I was only 15, but I was the only heir to Ichijou family, well, not technically but...I hear ringing somewhere. I searched for my phone and luckily, I found it._  
_

"Hallaw?" I answered with a piece of bread in my mouth.

"_Oh my…Robin aren't you ready yet?" _Mum's voice echoed from the phone as I gulped the bread down to my tummy.

"Sorry mum, I was busy with…"

"_Its okay dear." _She said laughing. "_Are you ready for your duel?" _I looked at my Jesse Anderson poster. "I guess," I said.

"_Do you need Kagura to pick you up? Or maybe Takahashi can drop you at—"_

"Muuum!" I whined. "I don't want to see anyone from Ichijou Household currently!"

I could feel her frown just from here. I regretted the words I said right away. "Mum, I'm—"

"_It's alright, I understand you."_

I saw Allure Queen crossing her arms with the corner of my eye. "I love you mum. Don't forget that. But I just, I don't know…"

"_Just get in that damn Duel Academy and show them what you can do!" _She shouted playfully on the phone, which made me smile widely.

"This shit be ballin'!" I shouted back at her.

"_Call me, and no popcorn before dueling!" _She lectured. Ah man! Why no popcorn?!

I picked my deck up and kissed it. I needed luck today, and it was for not falling asleep.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?!" I shouted after seeing the huge dueling arenas. I got into a staring contest with people who were staring at me strangely.

Soon, I started exploring the place. Now this is the best! I hoped Jesse Anderson was here, though I don't watch duels so much, the first duel I've ever watched was his, so he was kinda my idol. And I heard that he was a teacher at Duel Acedemy! Super special awesome!

I think I saw a green head somewhere!

_BUMP!_

I fell on the floor with a loud thud and groaned painfully.

"Sorry!" Someone said in a flurry tone. I looked up and saw a girl with straight black hair. She helped me to get on my feet and looked at me and threw me an apologetic look.

"Don't ya worry, I'm okay!" I said as I finally balanced myself. Now I look at it, this girl is pretty, _very _pretty.

I extended my hand for a handshake, which she accepted. "So, are you here for entrance exams?" I said, avoiding to tell her my score, which was an A+, yup, you didn't hear me wrong, I said A+. Is it that shocking? I mean, I may look very high, but I'm a _genius._

She nodded awkwardly, I immediately noticed her duel spirit's aura. You know, being able to see duel spirits has advantages.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you!" I said grinning, then I threw a little of my annoying hair behind my ear.

"Dai-Xia, nice to meet you too." The pretty girl said.

OH AN ASIAN! EEEEEEEYYYYY SEXY LAADY!

My usual Cheshire cat grin made its way towards my face and I noticed Dai-Xia's face showed some concern, well I accept I'm not normal.

"You're Chinese!" I shouted cheerfully as I held myself from saying I was half Japanese. She smiled as her big black eyes sparkled with amusement. She opened her mouth to say something but the announce cut her off.

"**Could Dai-Xia report to Arena 3? Repeat, could Dai-Xia report to Arena 3?"**

We looked at each other for a moment. "Well, I got to go." She said, bowing to me respectfully. The warm feeling of my home wrapped around me and I remembered my home and mum.

Then I saw who she was going to duel with.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN' ME?!

"_**Language," **_Allure appeared beside me with her arms crossed.

"Buuut!" I exclaimed with teary eyes. "She's dueling with Alexis Friggin' Rhodeeeees." I sobbed.

I really wanted to duel Dai-Xia later on.

"_**Just enjoy the duel."**_ She smiled slightly. "_**As long as you enjoy it, there is no way you'll be losing. Don't I know you?"**_

I laughed. "You sound like mum!"

"_**He heeee," **_Miracle Flipper appeared out of nowhere. "_**I'm the lil bro right?"**_ He threw his arms in air while spinning like crazy in front of me.

"Interesting family you've got there." Someone said.

Another person who can see duel spirits! I turned to see a grinning lady standing right beside me. "Yup!" I thumbed up. "They're my second family."

She winked at me. "Then I think we'll get along really well."

I stared at her. "Are you her for entrance exams?" I tilted my head to right.

"_**You stupid numbskull!" **_Allure facepalmed.

The herringbone weaved blonde lady laughed at that. "I'm not." She said. "I'm just here to enjoy the duels. I want to see the personalities of my future students." She pointed at Dai-Xia, who still was dueling Alexis Rhodes.

She was a teacher, how could I not think of that?

"Uhhmmm," I said awkwardly. "What's your sub—"

"Sadie!" A blue haired young woman, who was wearing a scrubs skipped towards us hurriedly. "Jaden says he needs you for something, a examinator got sick and he needs to replace him with a new teacher."

"Hello to you too Clover, what a lovely day." Sadie pouted. Clover's blue eyes widened as she blushed. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"C'mon, I'm kiddin'!" Blonde haired and violet eyed teacher laughed and she turned to me. "Why don't we let her decide?" She said mischievously.

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Her?" Clover looked at me too. "Sadie, you're a genius." She smiled slightly.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Obviously not." Clover said silently.

"I'd go for Jesse Anderson all the way!" I made my usual Cheshire cat grin again. "But, he obviously is not here sooooo…" I huffed. "Also I don't know the teachers her—"

"Got it!" Sadie yelled loudly. "I've made up my mind!" She ruffled my already messed up hair. "You're a genius." Clover looked at my t-shirt and laughed too. "Indeed."

"We need to go right away." Clover looked at her wristwatch, "Jaden probably lost his mind already."

"Not when Jamie is there, let's go!" Sadie raised her fist. "Brofist?"

"Hell yeah!" I grinned and we brofisted.

"_**I think there is more than meets the eye about what they talked just now. Wasn't your duel the next one?"**_

I shrugged. "I dunno!"

"_**My master is the most ignorant master ever. Cheers!" **_Allure said sarcastically.

I was about to say something when I noticed the duel between Dai-Xia and Alexis Rhodes were over. I rushed over the wide porch to see the result…

Dai-Xia won! That was amazing!

I started cheering and waved my hands in air like crazy for her to notice me. "Here here! I'm here!" I shouted. It didn't took her long to notice me.

"It was one awesome duel!" I said. "How did you manage to win the duel, I mean, Its Alexis Rhodes!"

She smiled. "It was the hardest, yet the most enjoyable duel I've ever had."

"_**Tee-hee, I'm really happy we've won! We got into duel academy! Yay!" **_A cheerful duel spirit appeared right beside Dai-Xia, which I recognized as Blizzard Princess.

I pat her on shoulder. "Now for me to win! Wish me luck guys!" I stopped for a moment. "Though I don't know when will it be." I rubbed my neck nervously.

Allure facepalmed—again as Dai-Xia's eyes widened and she soon started to laugh loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, hahahaha." She coughed to gain her composure. "Its just, you seem to be a funny girl."

I made a face. "I'm not funny." I pointed out. "I'm the funniest one you've ever seen!" I grinned.

"**Could Robin Chase report to Arena 2? Repeat, could Robin Chase report to Arena 2?"**

"What, that fast?!" I yelled in horror. "My heart is not ready for this! Not yet!" I made a dramatic pose, gaining a laugh from Dai-Xia again.

"Go and win that duel." She said. "Do your best."

I winked at her. "I can't afford to lose when a pretty lady like you are waiting for me." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Blizzard Princess giggled as Allure Queen looked like she was going to kill me.

"Okay okay I'm going. See you later Dai!"

I took a deep breath as I started to walk to Arena 2. Then guess what? No I didn't trip.

WHY WAS JESSE ANDERSON THERE?!

* * *

**Corii: The first chapter is finished. -Sighs in relief-**

**Rodie: And to clear things up, Corii writes Dai's POV and I write Robin's.**

**Corii: Don't forget to review. -Winks-**

**Rodie: And to send an OC..VIA PM! -Grins-**

**Corii+Rodie: R&R! SEND AN OC! WHATEVER MAKES US HAPPY! -Laughs-**

**The OC sheet:**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Age:**

Gender: 

**Dorm:**

**Appearance:**

**Uniform: (How they were their uniform and such)**

**Origin:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Deck Type:**

**Key Card:**

**Other:**

**Your OC: (Villain, Teacher or Student?)**

**Corii: And about The Sealing Light, I'm going to update it ASAP! **


End file.
